


Cinderella

by softpeppermintwings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeppermintwings/pseuds/softpeppermintwings
Summary: Your family is as strict as they are mean, but with some magic, you're able to escape.





	1. Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! I got another today. This is just the first installment out of...I'm not sure how many yet. But, I hope you like the beginning nonetheless! Like always, critiques and comments are very welcome! -Mint

       Hurrying down the steps to the cellar, you rushed to prepare breakfast. You were behind schedule today and you had to get finished before they woke up. You knew that if you were even a millisecond late there would be hell to pay. You sighed, plating the food in the most artful way you knew how without being too ambitious and headed upstairs, the tray with the three plates in hand. This life was a tiring one, but you endured it. Though it wasn't for your sake. You knew that your father would want you to smile and carry on, so you did. Despite his death early on in your childhood, you did your best to remain positive. After all, if you didn't, then what would you do? Stepping carefully, you tiptoed to the curtains in your stepsister's large bedroom that was once yours. You then yanked them open without a second thought. A pair of tired voices rose into the air as the sunlight hit the bed, the two girls sitting up slowly. "Well hello there. It's morning.", you said, matter of factly. One of your sisters scoffed and sneered at you. "Well obviously. I can see that.", the other retorted, waiting expectantly for her plate. "We don't have all day you know. Give us our breakfast and leave, rag girl", she continued. You almost made a face at the horrible nickname. You placed both plates in front of them before turning to leave, muttering under your breath, "I have a name you know...". Well, your morning was off to a pleasant start, per usual. Now you just had to go to your stepmother's room and receive your chore list. Every morning your stepmother gave you a list of chores completely verbally. And you were supposed to memorize it. You had gotten pretty good considering that there were usually repeats. After doing this for so long, you had become a master of following instructions.

Your stepmother greeted you as you came in, "Good morning, Y/N.", she said coldly. You simply nodded in return, setting her plate before her and pouring her tea. "No surprises today, dear. You know what to do.", she said, turning towards the window not far from her bed. "Yes ma'am", you replied lowly, keeping your head down. She sent a satisfied smile your way. "Oh come now. Cheer up. No surprises!", she said with fake excitement. You nodded, showing her a smile that was just as fake. Boy were you excited. Closing her door behind you, you felt tired already. You were always tired. But, despite all that you still hurried downstairs to start your day. You step mother and sisters may be cruel to you, but you weren't lonely. You had the animals that you had raised keeping you company. They were always eating and entertaining themselves, and they always seemed happy to see you. Especially your dog, Orion. You smiled fondly as the dog ran up to you, barking excitedly. "Shh be quiet. You know that the wardens don't like too much noise", you explained to him in a gentle voice. He seemed to understand well enough, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in excitement. You recalled how you and your father had named him after the constellation, and how excited you were to have a dog. He used to follow you everywhere until he was banished from the house by your stepmother in favor of her cat. Although you kept your head down obediently before your family, you couldn't do it all the time. You often escaped to the forest surrounding your home, so that for once you'd have time to yourself. You loved your home, as your parents had loved it. But it didn't feel like you belonged here anymore. The house now felt foreign to you. Your stepmother had, to say the least, redecorated. You had used 'ruined' when you were little. The walls were the same color, but every object in the main house was not yours. It was simply your job to clean it. Everything belonging to you and your parents was moved upstairs, to the attic. Your new bedroom. Despite the guest rooms that occupied your house, your stepmother preferred to keep you far away. You were no longer family to them, and you figured they would keep it that way. You had learned that the hard way multiple times, yet you still desperately tried to be accepted. You didn't want to feel exiled anymore. But, there you stayed. The attic was fine most of the time, but some nights it was simply too cold to sleep up there. So you improvised by sleeping by the kitchen fire in the cellar. Because of this, there were often cinders and ash covering your face and clothes, so your sisters teased you. If you could wear clothes as nice as theirs, you would. Your father had spoiled you as much when you were little. You were in the middle of reminiscing those days when your stepsisters called out for you. Their high pitched shriek snapped you immediately from your daydream.

What did they want now? Surely you had done nearly everything already. "Y/N!~", the eldest cooed, sending you a smile. "We forgot to tell you! Mother is having a party this afternoon!", you furrowed your brow at her information. "May I ask what you're celebrating?", you inquired as politely as you could despite wanting to be quite the opposite. "Celebrating? Oh, nothing really. She said she just wanted some company for some reason.", she answered, her smile ever present on her face. Here the younger sister finally spoke, "We were wondering if you would help us get ready!", she smiled too, though neither were genuine, you supposed they were trying. "Of course she will! You don't have to ask! Y/N, are you aware of the latest fashion, I want this hairstyle! Make me look like a French queen!", she exclaimed, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. You blinked at her before moving to gather what supplies you needed. Why did she want to look like Marie Antoinette? She's the queen that got decapitated. You didn't bother to question her. You turned to the youngest as you styled the elder's hair, she was still flipping through her fashion books, trying to find a look similar to her sister. "Make me look like a French queen too then.", she almost mumbled, straightening before the mirror. You nodded, taking note of how you did the elder's hair to style to younger's in a similar way. This job was the most tedious of all. It was your responsibility to help your sisters prepare for any festivities, but you learned to keep your mouth shut. Your sisters however, did quite the opposite. "You know yesterday I went out to the town with some friends, you know, near the castle?", the younger nodded, listening intently while you finished her hair. "I was simply walking with them, looking at some of the new fabric that came in, and I saw him.", she spoke ominously as if this person was a rare sight. You, on the other hand, had no idea who she was talking about. Your other sister perked up, "Wait you mean-", she nodded and smiled mischievously. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?!", she practically shouted, almost making you jump. "I've been dying to say something, believe me. I just can't believe that I actually saw him! It was fate I know it. We even made eye contact.", you almost snorted at this. You didn't believe in love at first sight anyway, but if someone fell for your sister that way, you'd feel bad for them. Your younger sister on the other hand, gasped loudly, only to shake her head at her. "What I wouldn't give to be you right now... is he as handsome as everyone says?", the other girl played coy now, smiling at her fingernails. Figures they would be talking about some guy. You almost rolled your eyes, but chose instead to focus on your sister's makeup.

Their conversation was completely tuned out as you busied your mind with other things. Your sisters smiled at their reflections, satisfied with your hard work. "Not bad..."; the eldest commented, scrutinizing everything you did. You simply nodded and gave a slight curtsy. "Mother says you're not to be present at this party.", the younger sister announced. Your brow furrowed, not because it was unexpected, but because it was your sister telling you and not your stepmother herself. "Well, I'll be in the attic if y-", "No you dunce! Mother wants you out of the house! It would be horrible of us as hosts to force our company to interact with the help.", she interrupted, explaining as if it were perfect logic. You opened your mouth to speak but decided better of it. If you left quietly then you could get through today without being reprimanded. You bowed your head slightly and gave another curtsy. "Of course. I'll go then.", your younger sister turned back towards the mirror, admiring herself again. "Return before nightfall", she simply said, shooing you away with her hand. You left them then, although you hadn't seen the two girls smile at each other with knowing eyes. There was one place you could go in the meantime, away from the place you no longer had the right to call home. Mounting one of the horses your father left behind, you went off into the forest, looking forward to being away from home for even just a little while. You recalled how you and your parents would come out here when you were very young, showing you nature. Your mother had told you that the most important part of the world was the part that went untouched. You missed her pure love for simplicity and all that surrounds it. The forest had become like a second home to you, thanks to your mother. When your father died, you had no where else to run but the forest. The only place left that wasn't full of your new family. It was also where you met the only other person who you considered a friend.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update~ I actually really like how this one turned out. There's more angst than I thought, so I may have to change the tags. (Whoops) Anyway, thank you and leave any comments or suggestions! -Mint

"Back so soon?~", a voice called out to you. You weren't afraid, nor did you wonder who it could be. You knew all too well who was addressing you. "Yes fortunately. My stepmother decided to have a get together so I was thrown out.", you heard a chuckle before he stepped out onto the path with you. "I'm surprised she didn't have you cater the event", he teased, a playful glint coming to his eyes. You smiled at him, his presence welcome. You had known Dongmin since after your father died. He was the one that comforted you. Though you were both young, he seemed to know exactly what to say to you. Back then, you still wore your tailored dresses and expensive shoes, and he only wore plainclothes. You almost laughed at how your situations have reversed.  
"I am too, really. Seems to me any opportunity they have to make me miserable, they take it.", you fixed your apron as you spoke, remembering your place at home. Unbeknownst to you, Dongmin stared at your profile, smiling fondly at you. He didn't understand how someone could ever be cruel to someone as kind and sweet as you. But he didn't question them. He knew it would only baffle him more. "It's a good thing you have me then.", he said, smiling to himself and fixing his gaze on the path ahead. You looked up from your apron, laughing lightly, "If you say so~" you teased, sticking your tongue out when he turned towards you. "So childish.", he remarked, poking your cheek. "Speak for yourself. You're still that same little boy I met here when we were little. The only difference is that now you're-", you were cut off by Dongmin stealing the kerchief you wore on your head and lifting it up so you couldn't reach. "-taller.", you finished with a sigh, reaching for the piece of fabric in vain. He giggled at your struggle, his eyes alight with amusement. You smiled at that despite yourself.  
The one thing that for certain never changed about Dongmin was that he was handsome. He has always been handsome, even when he had no idea he was. A part of you still thinks he must not believe it when people tell him he is. But if you had to be honest, he was breathtaking. His hair is darker than raven's wings and his eyes were a soft dark brown that could melt hearts with just one look. Looking at him, one might even call him the perfect boy. But that isn't why you liked him. Sure, he was good looking, but his kind heart is what made you like him originally. He has a heart of gold, and a soft voice that has comforted you millions of times. His laugh made you laugh as well, and you found even his occasional stiff awkwardness endearing. Your old home belonged to your stepmother, but you had found a new home with Dongmin. To say you liked him was an understatement, you would say he's the only family you have left. This is how close you were.  
"How's palace life?", you asked, arriving with him at your usual clearing. As you tied your horse to a tree, you felt him return your kerchief to your head, tying it securely at the base of your neck. "Mmm, alright. We're preparing for a ball here soon.", he explained. Your eyebrows went up at that. "Really? For no reason again?", he shook his head, shrugging as he sat in the clearing. "No. This time around, the Prince is choosing his bride.", he explained, leaning back on his hands. "Ah how exciting.", you replied, not sounding at all excited. He laughed at your answer, making you smile as you sat beside him. You loved his laugh. "I can sense your enthusiasm", he said, sighing as he fixed his gaze upon the tree line. "It's strange you know. The king said that any girl who comes has a chance at the Prince", you believed him. Dongmin usually overheard these types of things. How he did, you weren't sure of. You just knew by now he was probably right. You pursed your lips, considering this new information. "Sounds quite desperate to me. Is this Prince that intolerable?", you asked, turning to face your friend. A strange emotion flashed in his eyes before he smiled softly and met your eyes. "I wouldn't know. Seems more like he doesn't want a forced marriage.", now it was your turn to fix your gaze at what limited scenery was before you. You rested your head against his shoulder, allowing yourself to relax for once. You smiled as he began to gently stroke your hair, knowing exactly how badly you needed a break.  
"I think I understand him a little...", you answered, considering the Prince's circumstances. "I mean, I can comprehend why it is the royal family should marry strategically. But I can imagine that, for once one would like to marry for love. I know I would.", Dongmin nodded subconsciously, staring at nothing. Perhaps he was also thinking about the ball. It probably meant he had to work very hard that night. Maybe that's why he came, he was tired. That much made sense to you. You reached up to play with one of the buttons on his shirt, your thoughts occupied by the ball. "Are you going to be there?", you asked, not looking up. Dongmin snapped out of his daze, looking down at you. "Be where?", he replied. You giggled at his absentmindedness, "The ball, Dongminnie.", you explained, using his childhood nickname. You looked up just in time to see him blush. That nickname still embarrassed him. "O-Of course... I have to be.", he answered without thinking, it seemed. You wondered briefly why he had to go. "Ah I see. Are you required to look your best?", you asked, closing your eyes and relaxing against him. You didn't see that his blush still remained. "Y-Yes of course. I'll be in the presence of the whole kingdom.", he retorted, clearing his throat in attempt to get rid of his pink cheeks.  
"I bet you'll look dashing~", you complimented, unafraid to softly nuzzle him. Even still, he stroked your hair, his blush only growing darker. "S-So uh...are you going?", he asked, genuinely wanting to know. He had to get a dance with you, he just had to.  
Although you wanted to, you stalled on his question. How could you answer him when you didn't know. Your stepmother hardly allowed you to leave the house. But maybe if you beg and do all you're told, then she'd let you. "I think that if I do all my chores and ask nicely she'll let me. They may even let me borrow one of my sister's older dresses. Or I could borrow my mother's...", you mused, trying to picture yourself in something other than what you always wore. "Well I'd like to see you there.", he told you, ruffling your hair beneath your kerchief. You smiled at that. No matter how mean or indifferent your step family seemed, you would always have Dongmin.  
You continued talking to him about your life, and he told you about his. You knew already that what he was in training for wasn't exactly the job he wanted, but that it was the family business so he didn't have a choice. You understood not being able to choose very well. Your life was ruled by others, as was his. You wondered, briefly, how different your lives actually were. Sure, he still had his biological parents, but your stories didn't seem too unrelated.  
He was in the middle of talking about something that had made him angry earlier that day when you glanced up at the sky. Already there were streaks of orange staining the clouds, setting off alarms in your head. You stood quickly, practically running to your horse. Dongmin stood with you, concerned at your haste. "What's wrong? Did you forget to do something?", he asked, grabbing your hand. "My stepsisters said to be home before nightfall", you explained, jumping onto your horse. His eyes widened in panic, not letting go of your hand. "It'll be okay. I promise.", he reassured you, gently swiping his thumb over your knuckles before letting it go. You nodded at him, reaching down to affectionately ruffle his hair. "See you soon, Dongminnie. Get home safe okay?", sending you off with a curt nod and a dazzling smile, you turned and left, galloping away as quickly as you could. Of course you had lost track of time. The only problem now is that you'll probably get assigned more menial chores tomorrow.  
You arrived at your home just as the stars crawled up into the sky, accompanied by a sliver of the moon. You put away your mare, wishing her good night before going inside. To your relief, no one was waiting for you. The house wasn't silent but it seemed like no one would pay you any mind if you entered. Upstairs you heard your step sisters howling at each other over something, a sound you had grown far too familiar with. You stepped into the kitchen only to be shocked by your stepmother standing there. She was never in the kitchen. Only, that wasn't the part that frightened you, it was that she definitely looked angry. "And where exactly have you been?", she spat, crossing her arms. You avoided her eyes, bowing your head to the floor. "I-I was out. I took a walk. The girls said that you were having a party and didn't want me around.", you replied, hoping she would believe you. Your stepmother scoffed and shifted her weight to one foot, "Unbelievable! Not only are you lazy, but you're a liar too! To think you'd try to blame this on my girls. Do you get any more pathetic, Y/N?", you knew it was a rhetorical question. Even if it wasn't, you didn't care for the answer anyway. Your hands went to your sides, gathering the fabric of your clothes in your fists. "I told the girls to tell you that we needed you here today to tend to the guests and clean the kitchen! And instead, you leave all the work to me! Well, guess what? That is not my responsibility. It's yours. Tonight, you will not sleep until this entire house is spotless! Kitchen, garden, bedrooms, bathrooms and all. If you so much as even sit down tonight, you will be sleeping outside until you die! Are we clear?!", she bellowed, smacking her fist against the counter for good measure. You nodded meekly, losing whatever courage you had before her. "Yes ma'am.", you answered, nearly trembling where you stood. With that, she pushed past you.  
You looked around the kitchen. It was quite the mess. Pots and plates and mysterious stains everywhere. You figured this was a good a place to start as any, and got busy with the dishes. To your dismay, you could hear footsteps approach the kitchen and just hoped it wasn't your stepmother coming back to continue ridiculing you. "Oh, poor Y/N~ You endure so much don't you?", the voice of your older step sister was more grating that that of your step mother. "Stupid, dirty, and a liar? My my...I don't think that's very becoming now is it?", you tried to ignore her. As long as you didn't say anything she didn't win. Except now the other sister spoke up, "I almost feel sorry for you. But I know how the world works, you see. You're only a horribly plain and sad little orphan. And that's what you'll always be. Even if your parents were alive, you would disgrace them.", she finished. It was then that the two finally left you, though this point, you had stopped washing the dishes. You desperately tried to scrub the dishes before you as tears rolled down your cheeks. You held back a sob, but the tears wouldn't stop. They never knew when to quit, did they. It always ended up here, them reminding you of how sorrowful you were. Of how pointless your life truly was. Your near silent sobs echoed through the empty kitchen as you tried to focus on meaningless task at hand. All the while, you swore you could hear your sisters cackling at how deeply they had hurt you.


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin cared about you, that was for certain. Maybe that's why he kept lying to you about who he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I tried to finish this chapter later week but I had midterms so it never really happened. That's okay! It's here now! This one has Jinjin and Binnie cameos so that was fun. Also more paragraph breaks ^^; I really hope you enjoy this one! Thank you! -Mint

The palace was quiet as usual, the only sounds being the staff working to prepare for the upcoming ball. Although the event was for him, Dongmin wasn't exactly looking forward to it. At least, not until you said you'd be there. Not because he liked you or anything, or so he'd say, it's just that your presence would make the whole thing much easier to get through. He recalled that you didn't promise to be there, so he was uncertain. But that was enough.  
He was restless throughout his study hour, which was unusual for him. His thoughts kept drifting back to the ball and everyone that would be there. Including you. He sighed in exasperation, sinking down in his chair. "Your Highness, what seems to be the problem?", his tutor asked, pausing his lecture. Dongmin sat up straight as quickly as he could, clearing his throat for good measure. "I'm sorry I was...I was thinking about the ball.", he explained. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either. The tutor smiled at this, "Ah yes I understand. It is your birthday after all.", he closed the book he held in his hand, sitting at the chair across from Dongmin's desk. "I'm a little worried as well. I know it won't be long now until I'm coronated, but I can't help but feel a little...unworthy.", he admitted, choosing his words carefully. The tutor blinked in surprise at the boy, trying to understand his feelings. "Well yes. Those types of feelings probably come along with being an illegitimate heir.", he spoke carelessly, which caught Dongmin off guard. His eyes widened and he looked up at his tutor, surprised he would say the truth so frankly. The tutor quickly caught his mistake. "P-Prince Eunwoo I-I...I meant nothing by that! It's just, you seem surprised as well.", he said, trying to recover. Dongmin have his tutor a gentle yet reassuring smile. "I understand. Don't worry.", while he did say that, he couldn't help but sigh inwardly. His tutor's reaction reminded him of his short temper. While he didn't like to be, he could come off as harsh sometimes. That made some of the staff wary of him, though he always apologized afterwards. He was working on it. He had to, now that he was the Crown Prince. "I don't think I'll be able to focus very well today. I apologize.", he said, using his best future ruler voice. The tutor didn't seem to mind being dismissed, and left not long after Dongmin had apologized. The Prince admitted to himself that his not-crush was more of a problem than he thought. And so were his lies. He decided that before he met you at the ball, as Prince Eunwoo, he needed to talk to someone about this. No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't continue keeping you in the dark.  
Dongmin made his way to the courtyard, where he knew someone had to be. Even still, his heart ached, wishing you could have stayed with him. He recalled your head on his shoulder and your hand in his, how perfect it had felt. Though he would still not admit his feelings to even himself, he had to stop thinking about it. Your voice, your eyes, the way he wanted to hug you forever, made him frustrated to no end. He can't even think without thinking of you. Even his deception, the biggest lie he's ever told, revolved around you. Hopefully, he would find someone to talk to about this. To his luck, Jinwoo was just returning from the village. Dongmin fought the urge to run to him, and tried desperately to organize his thoughts.  
"Prince Eunwoo! Did you come to greet me?", Jinwoo asked, his usual bright smile on his face. Dongmin quickly shook his head, embarrassed to say his awkward half jog was not because he wanted to see his friend. "No, sorry Jinwoo. Actually I have a small problem.", at this, Jinwoo's eyebrows went up. "Well, it's not serious right?", he asked, suddenly turning into the future advisor Dongmin hoped he would be. Dongmin shook his head again, motioning for Jinwoo to walk with him. "No no, nothing bad. It's just...remember that girl I told you about?", he asked. Jinwoo considered this a moment, "Girl? Um...oh! The one you've been lying to!", he answered, a little too loudly for Dongmin's taste. "Y-Yes. Although I'd like it if you didn't say it like that...", Jinwoo chuckled at that, giving him a knowing look. "Alright alright. What about her?", he asked. Dongmin bit the inside of his cheek before going on, "Well, I invited her to the ball-", "That's great! I'm glad.", he interrupted. Dongmin cleared his throat and went on, "But, I don't know how well it will go. It'll be obvious that I'm not who I say.", Jinwoo smiled, patting his younger friend on the shoulder. "Will it be obvious to her?", he asked. Dongmin considered this for a moment. He actually didn't know. Who's to say if you already knew and that's why you were hesitant? "I'm...I'm not sure...", he admitted, furrowing his brow. Jinwoo nodded, "I see. Why are you telling me this? Did you want to tell her you like her?", Dongmin shook his head quickly, causing Jinwoo to give him a look of disbelief. "For someone who's been lying for years, you sure are bad at it.", he told him, motioning for him to tell the truth. The Prince nodded sheepishly, looking down at the floor. "Well...maybe...but um...there's a problem.", he paused, still not meeting his eyes. Jinwoo nodded, "I assume that's the lying part."  
Dongmin sighed and looked away, trying to word his next response carefully. "Yes...if she goes...I don't know how she'll react. I know she likes Dongmin but, what if she doesn't like Eunwoo?", Jinwoo only blinked at the younger boy, trying to think this through. "I really don't understand what the problem is. I think you're complicating things a little.", he said, making his way with Eunwoo back indoors. The Prince shook his head again, running a hand through his hair. "I-I...it may be selfish of me...but I want her to like both of me, if that makes sense.", he explained further, searching for the right words so he wouldn't sound childish.  
Jinwoo's eyes lit up as the connection was made. "Ah! I see now. You want her to like you, but also official, princely you. I get it. Do you want my honest opinion?", he asked, glancing up at Dongmin. He nodded, pursing his lips expectantly. Jinwoo chuckled and patted his shoulder. "That's adorable.", he said simply, smiling brightly at Dongmin again. The younger boy smiled despite himself, embarrassed at the whole situation. "That's not helpful Jinwoo.", he said, trying to suppress his grin. The blonde boy laughed before giving in, "Okay, okay. Here's the rest of my opinion. You obviously like this girl, and you've known her for quite a while now. I don't know how you two interact or really even how she is around you versus others, but I do know that if you really like her, you should tell her the truth. If you want her to accept you, she will have to accept all of you. If she can't do that, I don't think she is worthy of you.", he said, finishing with a melancholy smile. "Or you know, you could keep up this whole double life thing if you want. But I'm not helping.",  
Dongmin chuckled, elbowing his friend, "I get the picture. No need to tease me. I'll tell her.", he hesitated before continuing, playing with his hands. "I, um, I told you about her home life right?", Jinwoo looked up at him briefly before nodding slightly. "I believe you did, yes. You really want to take her away from all that, don't you?", he asked, placing a gentle hand on Dongmin's back. The prince nodded, biting his lip. "It isn't fair. I mean, sure she can be a little blunt and sometimes she's rather forgetful, but...she doesn't deserve all of that...that...abuse.", he said, emphasizing the last word. "Of course I want to help...", suddenly, sheepish Dongmin was gone and was replaced with a worried looking man who wanted to protect the person he likes. He still had limited power, but he had to do something. Jinwoo quickly noticed the change in his friend. Taking note of this, he motioned for Eunwoo to go up the grand staircase before him, "Well, you could marry her.", he said nonchalantly, even shrugging at the end. Dongmin was caught off guard, "I- What?!", is all he had to say, his cheeks turning as red as the wall hangings sporting Eunwoo's family crest. "Hear me out, okay? You want to help, but don't want her to have to face any repercussions. The only option I can see making any sense is marriage. That's what this ball is for anyway, right?", Jinwoo had a point. Dongmin considered this for a moment before nodding. "Y-You're right but...what if she says no?", he asked, approaching the door to his bedroom. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to think that any girl would pick you over a nightmarish home life. Don't you?", Dongmin nodded, though still skeptical. None of this seemed fair to you. Jinwoo was right, in theory this all made sense, but in reality? He had no idea if you would even accept him as the prince, let alone as your husband!  
"I-I don't know...let's not think that far ahead right now. One thing at a time.", he decided, taking a moment to regain whatever composure he had left. Jinwoo smiled knowingly at his friend's embarrassment, almost amused by the whole thing. "So...what are you wanting to do? I could keep giving you ideas, but you're the one who has to do something.", again, the blonde was right. Dongmin considered his options carefully. One of two things could happen. Either you go, or you don't. If you do go, you'll learn that Dongmin is actually Prince Eunwoo, but also that he likes you. He considered this for a moment, frustrated with himself. He didn't want to put all this on you. You had enough to think about as is. But he couldn't just say nothing! Not when he was supposed to be engaged already. The Prince let out a deep sigh, recapturing his advisor's attention. "All I can do is give her a wonderful evening, I suppose. I don't want to force her into anything, I just want her to be happy.", the flood of emotions seemed to hit him all at once. The memories, the hugs and comfort he tried to give you whenever he saw you, and the way you'd smile at him to let him know he was helping. Everything. He couldn't fix all your problems, and he knows that, but he wanted to. He wanted to continue being your safe haven, because you were his. The place so far away from busy palace life, the politics of his daily interactions, all of it went away. It was all so complicated, but with you it became simple again. "Jinwoo.", Dongmin whispered, so overwhelmed by his own mind that he just stared into space when Jinwoo looked up at him.  
"I love her."  
After his epiphany, Dongmin couldn't escape his mind. His emotions and thoughts became a cloud of fog, engulfing him until he could see nothing else. You occupied his head more than ever. And questions. Thousands and thousands of questions. What would he say to you? What would you say to him? He hadn't even told you he liked you, and he just figured out he loves you, isn't that too fast? Is he crazy? He was so lost in thought as he wandered about the palace, that everyone around him didn't even bother trying to engage him. Jinwoo had left him hours ago after he stopped replying to him, and even Dongmin's father had passed over his son after seeing him in that state. It was only his mother who snapped him out of it. "Dongmin? Sweetheart?", she reached out and touched his arm as she passed him, a gentle smile gracing her features. Dongmin looked up from the floor, becoming awkward when he noticed her. "Oh...Mother...Hello.", she grinned at his awkwardness, he was like her in that way. "Is something bothering you?", she asked, reaching up to softly stroke her son's cheek.  
Dongmin smiled at his mother, he had always admired her. She was so strong, always protecting him even when she had nothing to defend him with. "If I'm to be honest, yes. It's about my, um, me getting married", he said, looking down and away. She nodded, smile faltering slightly, "Well, that's understandable. Are you nervous?", she pressed, gesturing for him to walk with her. He took in his mother's appearance and realized how long it had been since he had seen her. They live in the same general space but, he was far too busy these days. He nodded, "Yes. And it's all a little overwhelming but...I'll be okay.", he reassured her, turning to her to be sure she didn't look too worried. She sighed, taking his arm as they walked through the elaborately decorated corridor. "So responsible. You've grown up so much.", she commented, squeezing his arm. He smiled his best calm smile, despite the turbulent storm in his mind and heart. "You'll be a good ruler, Do- Eunwoo.", she quickly corrected herself. Dongmin froze at hearing his own mother call him that. He was used to it, sure, but not from her. He continued walking of course, and continued smiling, and acted as though nothing had just happened. "Thank you Mother", he replied. But the storm had more fuel now. If the fog was bad before, it was worse now. Though he tried to maintain some form of normalcy as his mother asked him how he was doing and what he was learning and if there was anything he needed from her. She was affectionate as always, referring to him as her 'wonderful son'. He knew she was proud of him. She wanted only the best for him. Telling her what was actually wrong, that might make her worry. He didn't want that.  
As evening fell, his mother requested to be escorted back to her room. He happily obliged, choosing to ignore the storm still roaring away in his mind. She continued talking about how she had been, and how much she missed him. Telling him she wished she could see him every day. Dongmin nodded along and agreed, listening to her talk about her life made him happy she was happy. Although she didn't see him as much as she liked. When they arrived at her room, she leaned up to kiss his forehead, and he met her halfway. A routine they developed once he had grown too tall for her to reach. "I love you sweetheart. Please take care of yourself okay?", she requested, stroking his cheek once more. "I won't worry you Mother, I promise. I love you too.", she smiled at that, turning towards her room to go in silently. But not before looking over her shoulder to wave at him. He returned the gesture, the thick fog retaking his mind the moment she closed the door.  
Seeing you wasn't a daily event. Sometimes you were there, sometimes you weren't. But Dongmin still went to that clearing every night. Just in case you needed him. No one asked about his nightly routine, and only his closest friends knew why he left. Moon Bin, his best friend, arranged that when he leaves he can slip quietly out of the palace undetected. Before he had the power to do this, he would help Dongmin sneak out by other means. Be it through a window or servant's entrances. Luckily for both parties, Bin had been elected to become the next Captain of the Guard. A position he had been dreaming about since before Dongmin even knew him. Because of Bin's newfound power, escaping became simple. It almost made him anxious how easy it all became. Being best friends with the future Captain of the Guard certainly helped make things convenient. That night Bin met up with him, per usual, to see him off. He gently stroked the horse Dongmin was to take out. "She's all yours.", he said, smiling as his friend entered. "Thank you again, Moon Bin.", the Prince sighed, truly grateful. Bin only shook his head, "You say that every time. It's no big deal. Really. Now go flirt with your lady.", Dongmin opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He couldn't think of a good retort right now anyway.  
He left at the same time he did every evening, just after dinner. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what time that was, but he made it his routine nonetheless. Because of his predictable nature, he could count on Bin to make sure he made it out safely every evening. He was grateful for that too. Bin was most of the reason why Dongmin was able to see you. He was more than excited to see if you'd be there. But also nervous. He can't tell you about his feelings get, you were all that was important. You and whatever punishments you went through today. He ignored the fog that was his mind, for the most part. But when he saw you, it all reemerged.  
You were there, seemingly waiting for him. You looked up from your lap, standing as a smile crossing your tired features. "I was wondering if you'd be here. I missed you...", you said, meaning every word. You had missed him. You expected that from the moment you had to leave him yesterday. He dismounted and tied his horse to a tree, looking tired as well. You expected that too. You weren't certain on what Dongmin was in training for, but recently it seemed to drain him. However, what you did not expect was for Dongmin to run to you. You hadn't seen him run since you two were children. He embraced you tightly, burying his face into your shoulder. "Dongmin what-", "I'm sorry.", he interrupted. You remained silent, hesitantly returning his embrace. "I-I shouldn't be like this...", he continued, his arms tightening around you. Your eyes widened when you felt his breath hitch and and his voice crack. He was crying. Dongmin had always been the pillar of support for you, always where you needed him to be. You knew his life was difficult, but he never once complained. You hated to see your best friend like this. "I'm sorry...", he whispered, a sob tearing through his words and your heart. Your mind went back to when your father died, how he had comforted you. He was so kind, so unbreakable, it seemed. Yet here he was, unable to keep himself together. You stroked his hair, shushing him softly. "Don't be sorry...you have no reason to be sorry. If you want to talk about it, you can.", you assured him, patting his back in the most comforting way you knew how. He shook his head, trying to pull himself together. You heard him sniffle as he replied, "I can't talk about it. It's not about me. It's never been about me. T-Tell me about your day. I-I...I-I'll listen I promise", another sniffle.  
Normally, you would oblige. It was nice to have an outlet so you could vent. But your step family had been in high spirits due to the upcoming ball. They were so busy ordering you to order new things, you had gotten through the day without a single lecture. Now was not the time for your complaints. You gently pushed him away, still holding onto his shoulder, and cupped his cheek. Seeing him was worse. He looked like he was desperately trying not to cry, the wetness on his cheeks betraying the facade. If you thought your heart was broken before, now it felt like it had shattered into millions of pieces. You almost felt like crying yourself. "Dongmin...it's okay. My day was fine. I'm doing well. Right now, I am here for you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay too. But please know you don't have to keep it all in, okay? I'm not going anywhere...", you murmured, wiping his tears away. The boy swallowed, placing his hands on your upper arms to anchor himself. "B-But...my problems aren't that bad. At least, compared to yours-", "No.", you commanded, forcing him to stop. "Don't you dare say that. My life is not worse, nor are my problems. They're just different.", you told him, making sure to look into his eyes. "Struggles are relative. They change depending on the person", you watched as a light seemed to come on in his eyes. You hoped you were making sense.  
He nodded and you felt his shoulder relax. "You're right...", he said quietly, still sniffling. "I'm sorry.", he apologized again, hugging you again. You gently rubbed circles into his back, but frowned at his words. "Please don't apologize...", you hugged him tighter, shushing him still.  
Your speech didn't keep him from crying, if anything, it made it worse. He exhaled into your shoulder, sobs making him shudder like a little boy. If you could take away everything that has ever made Dongmin cry, you would. He was all you had in this world other than your dog. So really, the only human companion you had. You weren't afraid to love him. You've always loved him. You continued comforting him until he was ready to talk to you, and even if he still didn't want to talk, it was okay. You'd always be here to remind him that it will be okay. "I think...I want to tell you...", he murmured, voice wavering slightly still. You leaned down and kissed his cheek, stroking his back still. "Okay. I'm listening.", he took comfort in your show of affection, as you felt him smile against your shoulder. You separated from him, silently asking if he'd rather sit in the grass, and followed your lead.  
Leaning against your shoulder, Dongmin told you everything. Well, almost. He purposely omitted being Prince Eunwoo, as well exact details, but he still told the truth. He still struggled with the morality of the whole situation, but decided that he wasn't exactly lying. You nodded along as he spoke, taking in every word. How he didn't know if he was cut out for the job, and how his own mother was talking to him differently, as well as how he had to think about getting married soon. You didn't know why your heart sunk at that part, so you left it to be dealt with later. "That does sound like a lot...", you said, reaching up to play with his hair. "I can't imagine how I would survive all that, really." Dongmin sighed, nodding dejectedly. He had stopped crying, but he still felt exhausted. "It's going to be okay. No matter what, I'll be right here, supporting you through all of it.", he smiled at that. He truly believed you would be. "You're an angel, Y/N...", he murmured, his voice filled with adoration. Your faced turned pink at his statement, shaking your head in disbelief. "I'm really not I-I...I just care about you." His heartbeat jolted, a dorky smile overcoming his handsome features. "I care about you, too.", Dongmin replied, softly kissing your jaw. His sudden show of affection caught your attention, making you turn to him, hoping your cheeks weren't too red. You found yourself inches from him, his eyes flickering to your lips before making eye contact again. Desire flooded your senses, making your eyes flutter shut as he gently tilted your chin upwards.  
You wanted him to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A cliffhanger???? (I'm so sorry I'll update soon I promise I'm on spring break and this one is my priority right now)


End file.
